Please remember me
by Jasper's Waifu
Summary: Shen had a twin sister that he loved more then life. One unfortunate day she was kidnapped and Shen swore he never would let this go. He missed his sister for years and kept something from his home. Now years later after the whole Panda thing he lives with Po, the furious five and Master Shifu. They find an abused peacock who won't speak and Shen finds out something about her.
1. Past

Shen was in the garden's with his twin sister Rosaline. He was playing with her they been friends since the day they were born.

" I'll be back sister." Shen said smiling and she giggled

" Kay brother hurry back." Rosaline said smiling and he ran inside to get her favorite doll

Shen heard a scream he ran with the doll and he went to the gardens. Rosaline was no where in site he looked everywhere. Then the guards came with his parent's.

" My Lord and Lady we are so sorry but your daugther has been kidnapped." The guard said as the king looked at his queen and they sighed

" At least one bad omen is gone your grace." The other guard said smirking and they went inside

Shen came out where he was hiding he couldn't believe his ears the guards were glad his sister was gone. He would make them pay for everything he looked at the doll and dropped it. The day he went to the panda village and when he was banished he held on to a picture of him and Rosaline together when they were young not more then five.


	2. Mystery Peacock

Shen walked in the Jade Place he never let anyone in his room. He saw Po and smiled at the panda.

" Hello Shen." Master Shifu said smiling and Shen bowed his head

Morning Master Shifu, what is Po doing?" Shen asked with an amused smile and Shifu looked at the Dragon Warrior

" Po what are you doing?" Shifu asked as Po stopped and waved

" Am sorry Master I was just trying to copy theses moves I saw today." Po said smiling and Shifu chuckled

Tigeress came in and looked at Po.

" Po there is an attack on a village." Tigeress said as Po smirked and left with the five

They arrived at the village there was smoke and fire. They searched for survivors and Po heard crying it was in this burning building. He ran in there and came out with a small peacock. She looked so scared and so little like she been abused and starved.

Tigeress came and gasped seeing the peacock. Viper, Cane, Mantis and Monkey looked at the little peacock. They went to the Jade Place Shifu was pacing back and forth then he stopped.

" Well we're there any, oh my." Shifu said looking at them and seeing the little peacock

" She was abandoned Shifu it looks like she has been abused and starved." Po said as The peacock tumbled and he tried to set her down but she clinged to him

Shen came then he looked shocked a peacock who looked scared, abused and starved. He looked angrily and then he pointed to the little peacock.

" Who did this?" Shen asked angrily and Po looked at him

" Shen we found her like this." Po said as Shen went closey to the little peacock and she flinched

" Shhhh little one, it's ok I want you to find who ever did this and I want you to lock them up." Shen said smiling at the little peacock and then looking at Po

Po nodded and carried the little peacock to his room. She shivered and shook he try giving her some food but she flinched thinking she was about to be hit.

Po would try again tomorrow. But right now she was scared and she was asleep.


	3. My sister is alive

Po woke up he saw the little peacock and he careful got out of the room. Shen was sipping tea and looking at the picture of him and his sister.

" Hey you ok?" Po asked as Shen wipped away a tear and looked at him

" Po long time ago before I did what I did I had a twin sister, she was my best friend until she was kidnapped I spent years trying to find her but had no luck I may never get to see my sister again but at least I can make up for all the wrong I've done and now I want to help this peacock so she can find inner peace." Shen said as Po smiled and hugged him

" Shen am glad your good and my friend." Po said smiling and Shen smiled back

" Me to panda I mean Po." Shen said smiling and walking out the room

Shen saw Viper with Cane, Mantis and Monkey. Tigeress was training with Master Shifu.

" How is she?" Monkey asked as Shen shrugged and the little peacock came out

She looked scared Shen went up to her and she flinched.

" Hey it's ok." Shen said as she looked at him and then she saw he was a peacock

" Y... your a peacock." She said looking at him and he smiled

" Yes I am, What's your name?" Shen asked as she looked at him and he smiled

" I don't remember my name." She said as he saw that she been hit in the head and he looked sad

" Well I'll call you Rosie." Shen said smiling and she slowy smiled

" I... I like that." Rosie said as he too her to the kitchen and fixed her something to eat

Shen put the bowl infront of her and she looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

" Eat it's for you sweetheart." Shen said gently and she smiled at him

" What's your name?" Rosie asked innocently and chuckled

" It's Shen." Shen said smiling and she she smiled

Rosie ate then she smiled as she finally got something to eat. Shen gave her something to drink and Po came in.

" Shen you'll never believe this we found the people who hurt her." Po said as Shen got up and Shifu came in

" I want to see them for myself." Shen said smirking and they walked together

They arrived at golmen prison and there were the abusers.

" How dare you hurt a peacock do you have any idea what you put her though!" Shen yelled as they smirked and they looked at each other

" It's a shame you won't be able to see your sister again Shen." They said as Shen was about to leave and stopped

Po looked at him as Shen turned toward them shocked.

" You, where is she!" Shen yelled as they chuckled and they looked at each other

" We will never tell you all that you will know Rosaline is probably dead. They said as Shen was pulled by Po and Shen started crying

" I want to find her now that I know she maybe alive I have hope to find my beloved sister." Shen said as Po looked at him and smiled

" I want to help you Shen." Po said as Shen smiled and hugged him


	4. Memories or Nightmares

_" Watch me brother." A giggle filled the air and a figure of white waved_

 _" I see you Rosaline be careful." The white figure said as she nodded and she smiled_

 _Rosaline didn't watch her step and almost fell when the white figure caught her._

 _" I got you my sweet sister." The white figure said gently and she smiled_

 _" I know brother I feel safe in your arms." Rosaline giggled and he kissed her forehead_

 _The white figure smiled then the scene turned dark. All the sudden she screamed._

 _" BROTHER HELP ME!" Rosaline yelled scared and she tried to yell more but felt something hit her head_

 _"ROSALINE!" The white figure yelled as it was crying and looking for her_

Roise woke up in sweat another bad dream. Rosie looked around and got up. She saw Shen drinking tea and he looked sad.

" Shen?" Rosie asked as he smiled and he looked at her

" I didn't see you there Rosie." Shen said as she looked at him and she sighed

" Are you ok?" Rosie asked innocently and he put down his cup

" No I... Rosie I had a twin sister who was stolen from me a long time ago but now I just found out she maybe alive and well I want to find her to have her safe in my arms again." Shen said as tears steamed down his face and she hugged him

" Can I help?" Rosie asked innocently and he smiled

" Yes you may sweet Rosie." Shen said smiling and then he frowned

" What?" Rosie asked as he looked at her and he smiled

" Do you remember anything about your parents or siblings?" When questioned and she looked down

" I kept having nightmares about this white figure I believe he was my brother." Rosie said as he smiled and hugged her

" Do you know his name?" Shen asked gently and she looked at him

" No... I don't, it hurts my head to remember." Rosie said as Shen nodded and he held her close

" Sweet Rosie." Shen said as Po came in and he smiled

" Shen we're ready to look for your sister." Po said as the five smiled and Shifu nodded

" Rosaline my sweet sister here I come, ROSIE!" Shen said smiling and Rosie fainted


	5. Watching her

" I'll stay with her Shen." Cane said as Shen nodded and left

Cane watched Rosie breathe he was making sure she hadn't stopped. Cane noticed something on her wrist and he lifted her sleeve to reveal a sliver bracelet that looked like it came from royalty.

Cane watched her as sweat began to form he grabbed a rag and placed it on her head gently.

 _" Sister happy birthday." the white figure whispered gently and she smiled_

 _" Happy birthday to you to brother." Rosaline giggled and gave him a box_

 _He gave her a box to they opened them together just like each year on there birthday. The white figure gasped at the present he was givin a white robe with red inbeded in it. Rosaline smiled knowing her brother loved the gift she opened her gift and gasped inside laid a bracelet with emeralds inbeded in it. The bracelet was sliver with a little touch of gold around the emeralds._

 _" I love it brother." Rosaline smiled though tears and they hugged each other_

 _" Nothing but the best for my sweet precious sister." The white figure smiled and they touched foreheads_

 _" I love you brother." Rosaline smiled and he smiled back_

 _" I love you to sister." The white figure smiled and kissed her cheek_

Cane looked at her face as she smiled she must be having a good dream he thought. He was happy and he looked at her then he lended in close to her. He breathed in her perfume it was sweet like louts flowers and he smiled at her. He then kissed her forehead and then he couldn't control himself once he breathed in her perfume.

He kissed her lips and she woke up. Cane froze seeing her eyes looking at him and he notcied her and Shen have the same eyes except her eyes were lighter.

" What are you doing?" Rosie asked as he gulped and began to panic

" I...uh I didn't mean to, I ... Am sorry." Cane said nervously and she smiled

" It's ok, I kinda like you." Rosie blushed and he stood ther shocked


	6. Finally Together At last

Shen was traveling with Po, Tigeress, Viper, Mantis, Shifu and Monkey. He was determined to find his sister no matter the cost. They came across the village were they found Rosie, Po frowned at the burnt village When saw a house that looked half burnt he saw something.

" Po there is something over there." Shen said as Po nodded and followed him

They walked together and Shen lifted up the fabric in his hands. He recognized it was his sister's old robe and he looked around he then he saw a broken frame. He picked it up and saw Rosie but it labeled Lady Rosaline.

Shen couldn't believe it his sister was Rosie she looked so small and weak. Shen turned around and headed back home.

" When I thought you were going to save your sister?" Po questioned as Shen looked at him and tears filled his eyes

" You've already have Po I thank you, Rosie is Rosaline my sister." Shen said smiling and Everyone else was shocked

They ran with him as he ran to the village hopeing she was awake and Shen would help help remember him.

Meanwhile

" Look at thoses star's." Rosaline said looking up and smiling

" There pretty, but nothing can compare to your beauty Rosie." Cane said as she blushed and they looked at each other

Cane and her hand touched each other they continued looking at each other not even bother looking down at there hands. They lended forward and kissed. They parted and sighed she laid her head on his shoulder.

They heard the door open Cane ran in there and saw Shen with Po, Shifu, Viper, Tigeress, Manits, and Monkey. Rosaline smiled and waved at them. Shen went up to her his whole body shanking in both nervous and relief.

She was there alive and he finally got his sister back after all thoses years of searching. Shen put his forehead against hers and her eyes widen in surprise.

" Shen?" Rosaline asked confused and he looked at her with tears steaming down his face

" Do you remember me?" Shen asked with a crack in his voice and she looked at him

" I ment you my first day here Shen." Rosaline said smiling and he sighed

" Dancing bears, painted wings

Things I almost remember

And a song someone sings

Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory

Far away, long ago

Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart used to know

Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory

Far away, long ago

Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart used to know

Things it yearns to remember

And a song someone sings

Once upon a December." Shen sings as her eyes widen and she looked at him

Rosaline looked in his eyes with tears in her eyes and she smiled while crying. She hugged him tight and cried.

" My brother, my brother." Rosaline smiled and kissed his cheek

" Rosaline, my sweet sister your safe am here, am here." Shen cried happily while the others cried but Tigeress and Po smiled happily

" Were together again brother." Rosaline smiled and he nodded holding her close

" And I'll never let us be parted again my dear sister." Shen promised and she hugged him smiling


	7. Crane and Rosaline

Rosaline woke up her brother was next to her with a smile. She smiled and they hugged each other. They got up and then she saw Crane.

" Crane! Rosaline smiled and kissed his lips

Shen stood there shocked then she looked at her brother. She walked to him and he looked at her.

" Brother I know we just got together but I love Crane I hope your not mad." Rosaline said as he looked at her and sighed with a smile

" Of course not sister, I love you no matter what take care of my sister Crane." Shen said smiling and she hugged him

Crane nodded Rosaline ran to him he caught her and spun her around. They smiled Shen watched his sister with a smile as long as she was happy When was happy.

" Shen may I speak to you in private?" Crane asked as Shen nodded and they walked together

They got to the peach tree and Crane looked at him.

" I would like your permission to ask Rosaline her hand in marriage." Crane said bravely and When stood there shocked


	8. The question

" Crane I know you love my sister but the answer to your question is ... yes you have my permission to marry my sister." Shen said as Crane smiled and hugged him

" Thank you Shen." Crane said smiling and running to Rosaline

Shen loved his sister dearly even though he was losing her he was gaining a brother in law. Shen watched him with his sister and he smiled.

" Rosaline will you marry me?" Crane asked as she gasped and smiled

" Yes!" Rosaline smiled and he kissed her lips as he out the ring on her feathers

Shen smiled as long as Crane made his sister happy he was happy. Shifu, Viper, Po, Mantis, Tigeress and Monkey smiled at the two. Mr. Ping was happy about the news once Po told him and the village. For the next feed days everyone was preparing for the wedding of a life time. A member of the furious five was getting marry and Crane was shopping for a wedding suit.

" My mother is coming to the wedding." Crane said to Po and Shifu smiled

" Rosaline is with Shen to get a wedding dress." Viper said as Mr. Ping hugged his son and Po smiled

" Oh I have the perfect food for your wedding Crane." Mr. Ping said as he smiled and Crane smiled to

Crane got back to the jade place and Rosaline was in there bedroom.

" May I see the dress?" Crane asked smiling and she smiled back

" No it's bad luck." Rosaline giggled and he kissed her neck

" Aww but I wanted to see you in it before the wedding tomorrow." Crane said playfully and she giggled


	9. The wedding

Crane was nervous his mother was on the way there. Shifu came with the priest and Po helped his dad with the noddes, dumplings, little cakes and most of all the wedding cake. Tigeress was making sure Crane didn't seek a peek at the bride while she was getting dressed. Viper was getting the musicians in place while Monkey hung up the lanterns. Mantis went to go get something for the bride secretly.

" Oh my baby is getting married!" Yan Fan said smiling and Crane blushed

" Mom." Crane groaned and Shen came in

" Crane I, oh hello." Shen said as his mother looked at him and she looked at her son

" Isn't that the peacock who tried to hurt you?" Yan Fan asked as Crane groaned and looked to his mother

" Mom he is the brother to my soon to be wife." Crane said as she looked at Shen and then she smiled

She hugged him and looked at him smiling.

" Welcome to the family son!" Yan Fan said smiling and Shen grinned as he looked at Crane

" Have fun with your new son in law mom I'll be at the alter." Crane laughed and walked out of the room

Shen glared at him then Crane's mother finally let him go only to get him to show her where the wedding was taking place.

Yan Fan sat down in the groom's section and Shen sat in the bride's section. Po sat in the bride's, so did monkey, Tigeress and Manits. Viper got in the groom's section, Ping didn't know either to be in the bride or groom so he picked groom's, then they people they invited sat down.

Meanwhile in the bride's room Rosaline looked in the mirror she liked the blue necklace she asked Manits to get for her. She took in a breath and she walked out with her flowers Shifu was waiting for her as he escorted her to her soon to be husband.

Everyone stood up Crane gulped then he saw his bride. Rosaline looked beautiful the dress she was wearing was his favorite color a cream color and the necklace went with the dress.

" We are gathered her today to witness the marriage of Crane and Rosaline, who gives this women?" The Priest asked as Shen looked at them and he nodded to Shifu

" Me and Shen do." Shifu said smiling and lifted her veil

Shifu sat down next to Po he tried not to cry. Rosaline smiled brightly and Crane smiled to.

" The groom has written is own vows." The priest said as Rosaline smiled and everyone else smiled

" Rosaline even though it was days ago when you entered into my life I feel like we have known each other for a long time, I can't imagine life without you now you are my sun, my moon and my star's at night I can't wait to spend my life with you." Crane said as she smiled though tears and he smiled back

" Crane I can't believe am standing here with you I feel like it's a dream that I'll wake up to find all this isn't real but I see that it is real, that am marrying the most kind and gentle man, I will forever love you." Rosaline smiled and he looked at her

" Do you Crane take this women to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, for richer or for poor, to cherish and to love, in sickness and in health to death do us part?" The priest asked as he looked at him and then at his bride

" I do." Crane said smiling and placing the ring on her finger

" And do you Rosaline take Crane to be your lawful wedded husband have and to hold, for richer or for poor, to cherish and to love, in sickness and in health to death do us part?" The priest asked as she smiled and Crane smiled to

" I do." Rosaline smiled as Shen had to get a tissue and Po started crying

" I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." The priest said closing his book and Crane kissed his wife passionately

Everyone clapped then Crane and Rosaline ran down the alise together as husband and wife. They got to the reception and Po were serving the little cakes, noddles and dumplings. Rosaline and Crane were cutting the wedding cake.

" Oh careful Crane you could hurt yourself." Yan Fan said as Crane sighed and Rosaline giggled

" Nice to finally met you miss. Fan Yan." Rosaline smiled and Yan Fan smiled back

" Call me mom were family sweetheart, I hope you give me some grandchildren." Yan Fan smiled as Crane spit out his drink and Rosaline patted his back

" Mom!" Crane said embrassed and Yan Fan smiled

Rosaline got her embarrassed husband to the dance floor and he looked at her.

" Your mother is sweet." Rosaline smiled and he smiled at her

" Thank you she worries about me though, am glad she likes you." Crane said smiling and dipping her as they danced

Rosaline put her head on his shoulder as they danced then they left after it was over. Crane was nervous about tonight it was his wedding night. He gulped then he entered there bedroom his jaw dropped at the site he saw. His wife was completely nude and his eyes traveled down her body.

" You look gorgeous." Crane purred as she laid down on the bed and he laid on top of her

" Be gentle." Rosaline said as he smiled and kissed her neck

He entered her as she gasped and gripped the bedsheets. He moved in her gently took time kissing every inch of skin he could see. Then he came and she came to. She moved so she was on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her waist then they slept.

( Author Note: Finally the chapter you've been waiting for is down, thank you TheWhisperingWarrior for reviewing it makes me happy knowing someone likes my stories!"


	10. 5 months later

Rosaline smiled as they sat down with her husband and he poured the tea. Shen sighed it was peaceful in his brother in law's home. Crane's mother stayed with them and Rosaline got up.

" Let me dear." Crane said smiling and taking the plates from her

Before he left to wash the dishes he rubbed her stomach feeling the baby kick and he smiled at her.

" I can't believe am going to be a father." Crane said smiling and she kissed him

" It's be 5 Months Crane, my sister and you haven't told me when the baby is due." Shen said as Crane went to the kitchen and Rosaline giggled

" The doctor said sometime in May it's only February Shen are you that excited to be an Uncle." Rosaline asked as he smiled and nodded

" Yes I want my niece or nephew to come." Shen said smiling and she laughed

Rosaline sat down on the couch and Crane gave her tea. He kissed her lips and Yan Fan smiled at them. Shen left along with his mother in law. Finally Crane and Rosaline had the house to them slefs.

" Oh... Crane my water broke." Rosaline said worried and Crane looked surprised

" It's to soon, I'll go get the doctor." Crane said as she grabbed him and shook her head

" Don't leave me alone, get Shen to get the doctor please." Rosaline said as he nodded and called to Shen

" Get the doctor Shen!" Crane yelled as Shen looked confused and worried

" Why, what's wrong?" Shen asked worried and rushing toward him

" It's Rosaline the baby is coming early." Crane said scared and Shen looked pale

Shen rushed to go get the doctor, as Po, Tigeress, Viper, Moneky, Mantis and Shifu rushed pasted him. Finally Shen got the doctor and Crane waited outside the door hoping his baby and his wife were ok.

" Please, please let my baby and wife be ok." Crane prayed and he started to cry


	11. Surprise and End

The doctor came out smiling from ear to ear. Crane looked at him worried and rushed over there along with Shen, Po, Shifu, Viper, Monkey, Tigress and Mantis.

" How is she, is the baby ok?" Crane questioned as the doctor nodded and chuckled

" Yes your babies are fine,Your wife is resting with two healthy babies." The doctor said as Crane smiled and ran in the room

There were two babies one a peacock and one a crane. Crane looked at his children with amazement and Rosaline smiled at her husband.

" What are there names?" Shen asked looking at the two and Rosaline smiled

" Crane Jr and Lillian." Rosaline said smiling and Shen cooded at his nephew and niece

" Thoses are wonderful names Rosaline, well I'll be off I got to go home to tell the family about our new additions." Yan Fan said smiling and looking at her grandchildren

Crane sighed but he kissed his wife on her lips and he smiled as Po begun to talk to the babies. Shifu, Viper, Mantis, Tigress and Monkey left once they saw the babies. Po left to go tell his dad and Shen all he could do is smile at his nephew and niece.

" There perfect Rosaline, welcome to the family little ones." Shen said smiling at the babies and Rosaline smiled

When all our tears have reached the sea  
Part of you will live in me  
Way down deep inside my heart  
The days keep coming without fail  
A new wind is gonna find your sail  
That's where your journey starts

You'll find better love  
Strong as it ever was  
Deep as the river runs  
Warm as the morning sun  
Please remember me

Just like the waves down by the shore  
We're gonna keep on coming back for more  
'Cause we don't ever wanna stop  
Out in this brave new world you seek  
Oh the valleys and the peaks  
And I can see you on the top

You'll find better love  
Strong as it ever was  
Deep as the river runs  
Warm as the morning sun  
Please remember me

Remember me when you're out walkin'  
When the snow falls high outside your door  
Late at night when you're not sleepin'  
And moonlight falls across your floor  
When I can't hurt you anymore

You'll find better love  
Strong as it ever was  
Deep as the river runs  
Warm as the morning sun  
Please remember me  
Please remember me


End file.
